Talk:Craft Armor
I'm not sure about this, but it was my understanding that the base DC to craft an item was 10 and the modifiers presented are modifiers to the final DC required to craft the item (rather than requirements for base ranks in the skill). Thus, for a mithril heavy shield (for example), the DC to craft the item would be: 10 (base DC) +2 (for the base AC value of the item) +10 (for mithril) = DC22. Now, it's also possible that crafting checks use the "Take 10" rule. Basically, when you're not in a stressful situation (e.g. combat), you can forego an actual d20 roll and instead proceed as though you had rolled a 10. It enables you to perform tasks which are relatively simple for you to do without risk of failure, but without the chance for any particularly spectacular success either. If this is the case, it means that the base DC for crafting is, essentially, ignored and the only thing you need to worry about are the modifiers to the roll. However, HOW you cover the remaining modifiers is irrelevant. Maybe you have a high Intelligence (the key attribute for the skill) which gives you a big modifier. Maybe you take a potion of Fox's Cunning to boost your Intelligence. Maybe you have an item which provides a bonus to your Craft skill. Maybe you have a bard using the Inspire Competence ability. Maybe it's a combination of these things. The point is that for our example you need to get to a +12 skill modifier combining all factors - not that you actually need 12 skill ranks in the skill. That being said, it's also possible (and I don't know one way or the other) that you DO need to have basic ranks in the skill equal to the base item's AC bonus, but I don't believe that you need base ranks equal to the final DC to craft a given item. 141.131.3.22 05:52, 28 February 2007 (PST) ```` The DC for making Mithral Full Plate is 18. It does not matter how you get to 18 as long as you have 18. You can get +6 from Int and an Int item, wear crafting gloves for another +6, get Greater heroism cast on you for another +4, and you only need 2 points in Craft Armor to make it. Exotic Material Bonuses? Hey guys, in the note topic for exotic material bonuses it says it only takes up one enchantment slot. I assumed it meant even if you craft red dragon breastplate with it's 3 bonuses it still only takes up a single enchanting slot. However in game if you try to enchant it every bonus counts. (Making every crafted armor save mithral totally useless.) Not sure if this is the game counting wrong, or what you originally meant but I think it could use rephrasing. On a secondary note, I've always wondered why only mithral armor and not weapons were exempt. Seems unfair and I hate having to wear mithral, just don't like the way it looks on my bizzare Aasimar warlock. 05:39, March 29, 2012 (UTC)B Neeshka can make a tower shield with a fox's cunning potion and no additional training when she first joins the party. Her base INT is 16 (+3) and the potion got her crafting skills up to +5. She also successfully made Hidde armor this way. The potion wore off and she tried to make studded leather with her 3 skill but failed, with the message that she did not have enough ranks in armor craft. Perhaps the table is wrong with regard to studded leather, or perhaps iron and leather have a modifier of +1?--Pigron 21:57, March 2, 2014 (UTC)